The present invention relates to algebraic phasing, and more specifically, to methods, systems, and computer program products for algebraic phasing of polyploids.
Organisms typically possess multiple copies of the same chromosome. Many species in nature are polyploid, which means the species has 2 or more copies of the same chromosomes. Examples of polyploid species include triploids (e.g., seedless watermelons), tetraploids (e.g., Salmonida fish), pentaploids (e.g., Kenai Birch), hexaploid (e.g., wheat, kiwifruit), octaploids or octoploids (e.g., Acipenser, dahlias), decaploids (e.g., certain strawberries), and dodecaploids (e.g., Celosia argentea, Spartina angilica, and Xenopus ruwenzoriensis). Polyploidy is common in plants and is also observed in some animals.